Moonless Night
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: Why she'd snuck into his room, his bed, in the middle of a moonless night was not hard to comprehend from a logical point of view. Hikaru had always been afraid of shadows...HikaruLantis


Hello! Anyone surprised to see me back again so soon? I'm awfully busy with getting into college right now but I do feel the need to de-stress myself from time to time. Like now. Hikaru/Lantis are contagious...and I still owe Oniko a sequel fic I said I'd write. Bleh. Please enjoy yourselves and ignore the no-beta law that seems to apply to all my fics.

Now on to ficcie prompt.

**Title:** Moonless Night  
**Pairing:** Hikaru/Lantis (MKR)  
**Theme:** Drabble/Comfort - Touch, Smell, Sight

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** No one is mine. Especially Hikaru and Lantis. Everything is property of Clamp!

**Rating:** Clean this time. I just felt the need to write something with them in it. Since they're my new obsession and all.

* * *

**Moonless Night**  
by **RoyalblueKitsune**

She'd never been a bother. Just pure torture to his senses.

"Stop fussing."

Why she'd snuck into his room, his bed, in the middle of a moonless night was not hard to comprehend from a logical point of view. Hikaru had always been afraid of shadows...Nova's brief appearance in her life had probably only worsened everything.

Lantis was reasonable, albeit affected by her moods more than the average man, and thus he was allowing her to find comfort in his arms at the risk of losing what little sanity he had left.

Because only the Pillar knew - if she moved _one more time_...

"I can't," she mumbled, embarrassed in the darkness, wrapping his tunic around her knuckles more securely, "Scared."

She wiggled against him, probably trying to glue herself to his side, and Lantis clenched his jaw so tight that even she could probably hear the grinding of his teeth. Or all the times to forsake his _safe and solid_ armor...this definitely had to be the worst of all.

_He was the epitome of self-control. His will was iron, his endurance extreme...nothing could shake his insurmountable strength. Not even..._

"Lantis?" Hikaru scooted her body closer to his - though Lantis didn't think that there was any possible space left anymore - and the Kailu quickly caught himself before doing _the same._ Only in the opposite direction.

Or perhaps..._better_, he could...

He willed the growing headache between his temples to simply go away.

"_Yes?_"

The strained tone of his voice sailed right above her head and he thanked the Creator for it. He wanted to dissuade her fears, not create new ones. She was still young, caught somewhere between a woman and a child, merely sixteen...innocent of the effects her proximity had on him.

"You're sure that people's imagination can't create monsters this _one_ night of the year?"

Lantis smiled softly, though not even he was sure of it in the pitch black that surrounded them. Hikaru sounded adorably shy, small and helpless. He never wanted to let her go.

"The Moonless Night was created by the Pillar Selenity more than a thousand years ago for the sole purpose of stopping magic users from using their gift. A reprieve from all duties of sorcerers and creatures of myth. It is only an occasion that takes place one summer night of every year. There is nothing to be afraid of."

He sounded so...grounded and sensible in his arguments. Hikaru felt foolish for doubting his words.

"But does it _really_ have to be this dark? I can barely see you and we're...practically sleeping together." Oh God. This was a horrible time to sound embarrassed but that had been so _brazen_! Not to mention the fact that it had sounded anything but pure.

Hikaru sincerely hoped that he couldn't feel the heat radiating from her face through the thin material of his shirt. She was probably hot enough to light up without the use of her powers. And this was the best night to prove it too. The irony of it all.

Umi would probably laugh very hard about now.

"Ummm, that wasn't..."

She was promptly cut off when he lifted her chin and soundlessly shut her up with a hard kiss. A very - _mmmmmmm_ - nice kiss that reddened her cheeks even more and made her toes curl pleasantly. It definitely wasn't her first one with him but the combination of gentleness and passion still turned her into jelly in his arms.

Lantis smelled of morning sunshine, leather and something subtle, male, that was only him. It was a wonderful sensation - one she hoped would last forever; which would probably be the span of her lifetime and his if she actually listened to Clef and Fuu's twisted explanations about the strongest hearts in all of Cephiro...about the power of sheer will and the desire to live - or some such difficult theory.

When he pulled back, though gradual and punctuated by short, sweet kisses, Hikaru felt unsurprisingly breathless. Pleased, giddy, glowing, content. Completely forgoing her earlier fear of darkness in favor of swooning over the moment.

"If anything, waiting two more years sounds impossible," he sounded almost frustrated, rueful perhaps, and the Fire Knight blinked when he suddenly curved his fingers around the nape of her neck and settled his chin on the top of her head.

"What?"

She felt his sigh as if it were her own. "Go to sleep Hikaru. The sun will rise shortly."

If he thought that she was going to play the act of a proper lady and just settle down and close her eyes...

Her body tensed.

"And no, you can not argue with me over this matter."

Hikaru grumbled mutinously and unclenched her tense muscles, settling back down in his arms.

She'd spent her entire morning training with Umi, her afternoon riding with Lantis, her evening dreading the night and the night...well, she'd taken her fluffy pillow and snuck into her lover's room and kept him up for half of the night. If she were to be truthful with herself...she was feeling _a little tired_. A tiny bit maybe.

"Fine," she felt like a petulant child, "but I'll definitely make you tell me what this is all about _tomorrow_."

It was clear that he'd managed to upset her somehow. Lantis tried not to sigh again.

"My apologies. I didn't wish to order you around."

"I'm _fine_."

Right. Of course. If he were to listen to Hikaru's 'I_'m fine',_ he'd probably never get anywhere with her. She tended to say at least seven fines an hour...especially if something was wrong and she didn't wish to worry those around her. Like she was doing now...

"Trying to hide the fact that you're sulking, from me, will not solve the issue," he prodded gently.

Hikaru pouted, told herself that she was ridiculous and that he couldn't see her anyway, and willed herself to stop doing it. "Then tell me what's bothering _you_. You're the one who started acting mysterious with me..."

She tugged on the lapels of his shirt and he dug his nails into his palm to keep the words from spilling out. He would _not_ tell her how much she affected him - with her soft, supple body, and her perfectly kissable lips and the way she could always lead him into temptation...

Especially since she'd only recently celebrated her sixteenth summer, becoming even more alluring to the senses of all those around. More mature, more beautiful, a soon to be woman who already drew the eyes of all those around her. A woman whom he had to watch like a hawk to keep safe from the suitors who would miss naught a chance to ask for her hand in marriage.

His only comfort was that Palu Ascot and Prince Ferio encountered nearly the same problems as he did.

"It is nothing of importance. Nothing at all."

"And I'm made of cotton candy and melted sugar." Hikaru added dryly, sounding for the whole world as if she were actually...sarcastic. Something that did not happen very often.

Lantis was too caught up trying to banish a very forward fantasy caused by her words. _Two more years_...his heart probably couldn't last that long if he thought about her in such a way everytime she had an accidental slip of tongue.

"Spill."

He blinked. "There is no available liquid close by."

Hikaru wanted to growl. Then break something. Preferably in his head. Instead she sighed and curled in his arms, i knowing /i that this conversation was going nowhere...save towards immediate exhaustion. She'd _actually_ forgotten where she'd started from.

With her eyelids threatening to close, their banter sounded so silly.

Yawn. "Never mind. You'll tell me tomorrow - I'm too tired to argue with you now."

She was fast asleep before he could even open his mouth. Lantis smiled to himself and thought that both of them were pretty ridiculous...

But at least he'd gotten away with it this time.

**E****nd.**

**

* * *

**

Short...well, no surprise there I suppose. I love writing drabbles and have, currently, little time to write anything else! Hope you like my idea. I have about a dozen others floating in my head currently so you're not allowed to be to happy and think you've gotten rid of me you hear!

Umm...I'd love to hear what you think but I'm not going to hold a sword over your heads or anything. See you later!


End file.
